El Final
by x-Misao-x
Summary: El final de la serie. La batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, está a punto de finalizar y Sakura deberá escoger entre la persona que más quiere, o la persona que ama. One-Shot.


**El Final  
**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad intelectual y comercial, supongo, de Masashi Kishimoto.

**El Final.**

La batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke, se desarrollaba. Era tan feroz y cruel que en el camino habían quedado los intentos de algunos ninjas por detener el inmenso poder que ellos desplegaban, incluyendo a Hatake Kakashi, el antiguo sensei del grupo 7. Toda Konoha estaba reunida observando cómo su Uzumaki Naruto, el Rokudaime de la Hoja, defendía su villa aún a costa de la amistad y sus sentimientos por el Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno, por su parte, se encontraba sujeta entre los poderosos brazos de su maestra que temía una fatídica intervención.

La joven kunoichi no dejaba de patalear y forcejear para intentar detener la pelea, aunque sabía que era en vano.

-Déjenme ir – chillaba Sakura, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir – Se van a matar ¡Se van a matar los dos si no los detengo!

Tsunade la veía con lástima. Sabía cuánto trabajó Sakura para intentar no estar a la sombra de sus compañeros, pero también sabía que nada de lo que la kunoichi de cabellos rosados hiciera funcionaría; ella no era tan fuerte.

-Tsunade-sama – suplicaba Sakura, mientras continuaba forcejeando con su maestra – Déjeme ir, por favor.

La antigua Hokage negó con la cabeza. Sabía que, por salvar a sus compañeros, Sakura estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

El potente sonido de los pájaros, alertó a Sakura: Sasuke preparaba un Chidori, por lo que seguramente Naruto también respondería con un poderoso ataque.

Estaba histérica y no podía dejar de intentar soltarse. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban peleando a muerte; como también sabía que lo hacían al máximo de su capacidad.

-Naruto – susurró Sakura, recordando a su mejor amigo y la persona que más la había querido en el mundo.

Sí, Naruto había sido el único hombre en querer a Sakura y en ver en ella a una mujer, y ella sabía eso. Sí, la muchacha lo sabía y estaba agradecida de ello. El rubio no sólo era su mejor y gran amigo, sino que era la persona que más quería en el mundo… y sólo deseaba verlo feliz. Sabía lo mucho que debía dolerle luchar contra Sasuke, pero lo conocía suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida por la aldea.

Por otra parte estaba Sasuke, el shinobi más frío que conocía, que no sólo los había abandonado, sino que también había rechazado su amor. Pero eso era algo que a Sakura no le importaba, lo amaba demasiado y podía perdonar cualquier cosa de él. Además, su carencia de amor la empujaba a creer que algún día, y si ella se esforzaba, si lo amaba más, si lo amaba lo suficiente, él se quedaría con ella. Sí, la kunoichi se negaba a creer que Sasuke ya estaba perdido y que nada le salvaría ahora.

Sakura sonrió con frustración. La verdad es que lo sabía todo. Sabía que, en parte, Naruto peleaba por ella… por llevar a Sasuke de vuelta, por regresarlo a ella aunque eso lo matase. Como también sabía que Sasuke no hacía aquello por su estúpida venganza, sino porque quería demostrarle a Naruto que estaba equivocado, y que la única verdad era la suya; el odio y la muerte.

Lágrimas de frustración derramó Sakura. Se sentía tan impotente e incapaz. Había intentado perfeccionarse para ser mejor, para ayudar a sus amigos, para salvar a Sasuke aunque sabía que nunca podría rozar sus sombras, y mucho menos ayudar al Uchiha.

No podía dejar de sentirse miserable; ni como kunoichi, ni como mujer podía ayudarles. No podía traer a Sasuke de regreso o apoyar a Naruto, ni tampoco podía amar al rubio, y mucho menos hacer que el Uchiha la amara. Lo único que podía hacer por ellos era suplicar por que lograran encontrar la felicidad, quitarse los fantasmas y verlos sonreír.

-Tsunade-sama – rogó Sakura, ya sin forcejear – Déjeme ir, por favor.

La rubia observó el rostro de desesperación de su alumna y sintió lástima por ella. Sabía que si la dejaba ir la perdería, pero también sabía que Sakura estaba dispuesta a perderse con ellos o por ellos dos. Porque Tsunade sabía que si esos dos se mataban, su alumna los iba a seguir… porque eran grupo, porque ese era parte del destino del fatídico team 7.

Sakura dirigió su vista a sus antiguos compañeros; ambos estaban muy lastimados. Sin saber cómo, supo que el próximo ataque sería el definitivo.

-Maestra, por favor – volvió a rogar Sakura – Entiéndame, por favor. Si ellos mueren yo…

El llanto y la desesperación cubrieron a Sakura, que parecía una delicada flor a punto de quebrarse. Tsunade la soltó, mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Buena suerte, Sakura – le deseó su maestra.

Sakura sonrió, y la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella era la sonrisa más pura y verdadera que le había visto a Sakura. Y entonces confirmó lo que tanto miedo le daba: la iba a perder; su pequeña alumna estaba dispuesta a morir con aquellos dos.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino, al notar que su amiga se marchaba corriendo. Tras ello se giró para encarar a su maestra - ¿Por qué la dejó ir Tsunade-sama? ¡Por qué! ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Sakura se va a matar!

La mejor amiga de Sakura, se abrazó a sí misma mientras no dejaba de llorar. Ella también conocía los sentimientos de Sakura; sabía que nunca más volvería a verla.

-Tenía que hacerlo Ino – respondió Tsunade – Si ella se quedaba aquí, y esos dos morían, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado… habría muerto de dolor. Tenemos que dejar que intente hacer algo. Quien sabe, quizás suceda un milagro.

-Pero Sakura… - balbuceaba Ino – Ella no… no tiene el poder para detenerlos.

Tsunade asintió.

-Tenemos que dejarla Ino. Tenemos que dejar que Sakura haga su mejor intento. Después de todo está a punto de perder a la persona que más quiere o la persona que ama.

Sakura, por su parte, corría a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le entregaban. Había bloqueado sus canales de chakra para no desperdiciarlo. Se alegró de llegar a tiempo, pero pronto comprendió que no había sido así; el daño ya estaba hecho.

Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban en el suelo. Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, sin embargo pudo notar que el rubio se encontraba fuera de peligro, no así el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba, prácticamente, destrozado.

-Por favor, no – suplicó Sakura, mientras analizaba el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Tenía múltiples fallas internas, que le estaban provocando el colapso de su sistema. Varios órganos vitales ya habían dejado de funcionar y los leves latidos de su corazón eran lo único que lo mantenía en éste mundo.

-No puedes irte ahora, Sasuke-kun – suplicaba Sakura – Por favor no me dejes.

Intentando no volverse loca, Sakura comenzó a aplicar grandes cantidades de chakra en estabilizar el corazón de Sasuke.

-No te vallas, Sasuke-kun. No vallas a donde no pueda seguirte – continuaba rogando Sakura – Por favor, quédate conmigo. Sé que no me quieres y que soy una molestia, pero me esforzaré por hacerte feliz a diario; nunca te faltará nada conmigo ¡Nunca volverás a estar solo!

Tiritando por los nervios, Sakura podía sentir cómo la vida de Sasuke se escapaba de sus manos. Ella era un ninja médico excelente, la mejor que existía. Había superado a su maestra y tenía el reconocimiento de sus pares.

-Por favor, no. Por favor, no – lloraba Sakura, mientras sus manos continuaban emanando el chakra verde – Sasuke, Sasuke, no te vallas. Si tu te mueres yo… si te mueres yo…

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir, pero la kunoichi no logró llorarlo cuando sintió el débil lamento de Naruto, quien se arrastraba hacia ella.

-Sakura-chan – dijo él, con el rostro cargado por la pena y la vergüenza – Perdóname.

Sakura se volteó a verlo, sin llorar.

-No es tu culpa Naruto. Yo he sido demasiado débil, no he podido salvarle. Una vez más soy una inútil. Me he entrenado para éste momento y soy incapaz de ayudar. Fui demasiado débil, demasiado lenta.

Naruto, desde el suelo, observó a su amiga quien había empezado a llorar abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke.

-Perdóname Sasuke-kun – sollozaba Sakura – Perdóname. Prometí que te protegería, que cuidaría de ti y que te haría feliz. Nunca me ha importado si me querías… mi amor habría bastado para los dos. Por favor… por favor… Sasuke-kun… por favor…

Naruto observaba, destruído, la lastimera súplica de Sakura al cadáver de Sasuke. Aquella declaración de amor, tan profunda, no dejaba de dolerle. Sakura no le quería, eso era algo que siempre había sabido, pero verla ahí, suplicando por el Uchiha, lo lastimaba.

Sakura, por su parte, no podía dejar de recordar todos los momentos felices que había tenido como equipo 7. No podía quitarse a Sasuke de la cabeza. No podía dejar de recordar la vez que ella había jurado hacerlo feliz, que le había pedido que se quedara con ella y que, si no podía quedarse, que se la llevara.

-Perdóname Naruto – dijo Sakura, con determinación – Pero no puedo dejar que se valla otra vez.

Naruto observó a su amiga sin comprender el real significado de sus palabras. Fue cuando la vio entregándole chakra a Sasuke, que comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto, mientras lloraba intentando levantarse, pero estaba muy herido – ¡No lo hagas!

Sakura se volteó y sonrió.

-Perdón por no poder quererte como tú a mí, Naruto – dijo la kunoichi – Cuida a Sasuke, por favor.

-¡Sakura-chan, no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas, Sakura-chan! – gritaba Naruto.

Pero Sakura no lo escuchó.

-Yo te amo Sakura-chan ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Sakura-chan, quédate conmigo! – lloraba Naruto.

Sakura se acercó a él.

-Naruto, sé feliz – dijo Sakura, antes de desmayarlo.

La kunoichi se acercó al cadáver de Sasuke, y continuó entregándole chakra.

-Perdóname Sasuke-kun, por no poder hacerte feliz.

Tras ello se recostó el en pecho del Uchiha, mientras continuaba entregándole su vida. Intentó oler el característico aroma de Sasuke, pero sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle.

-Yo… - decía Sakura – Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Sakura sintió cómo su chakra dejaba de fluir y se recostó más cerca al Uchiha.

-Finalmente, me llevarás contigo para siempre, Sasuke-kun – pensó Sakura, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el pecho del Uchiha.

**Fin.**

**La verdad es que, para mí, este debería ser el final de la serie. Me encantan muchas parejas, y creo que Sasuke no se merece a Sakura, pero creo que éste es el único final para una historia que siempre fue triste. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como ya dije, el próximo capítulo de Los Shinobis no Lloran tardará debido a lo extenso que es y porque aún no me convence del todo, además de no tener mucho tiempo debido a mis pruebas. **

**Además, el fanfiction Inocencia, que había avisado que comenzaría pronto, se retrazará debido a que mi imaginación le dio con otra historia, llamada "La venganza del Diablo", y no me he podido concentrar para escribir bien la otra. De todas formas, la estructura de "Inocencia" me hace pensar que será una historia algo corta, pero espero que les guste.**

**Bueno. Cuídense mucho!**

**Misao!**


End file.
